Bill Gets Famous
by NeverLander852
Summary: Post movie. Bill finds he's become famous for his monkey tf in the 'Bill's Secret' fanfic. Has some nudity. This is to celebrate 1 year to the day the 'Bill's Secret' fanfic was published. Also, I do not own Inside Out.


**Bill Gets Famous**

Post movie. Bill finds he's become famous for his monkey tf in the 'Bill's Secret' fanfic. Has some nudity.

 **Note:** This is to celebrate 1 year to the day the 'Bill's Secret' fanfic was published. **Also:** I do not own _Inside Out_.

* * *

It all began in downtown San Francisco, where Riley Andersen, and her parents were out shopping.

In Riley's Headquarters, the Emotions were amazed to see what San Francisco was like... in their own unique way.

"Isn't this city amazing!" Joy said to the other Emotions.

Suddenly, a group of kids came by. "Hey, Miss Andersen!" one boy said to Riley. "Is that your dad?" "Yes." Riley asked out of curiosity. "I knew he was such a famous guy!" the boy said.

"What?" said Riley, and her parents, and their Emotions, all at once, for quite different reasons.

"Yeah!" another boy said. "He's famous for tf-ing into a monkey!"

"I am?" Bill said.

"He is?" Jill said.

"Come on, sir," a girl said, "do some monkey noises for us!" So Bill did some of his monkey noises.

"Cool!" said the kids' father. he whipped out his phone, and held it up. "Famous selfie!" he said, and before Bill had any time to say anything, the camera flashed.

In Bill's Headquarters, his Emotions eyes went bright with the flash. "Argh!" Bill's Fear yelled as his eyes went blind.

Before long, a crowd was around Bill. Riley & her mum watched in shock. "What are they on about?" Fear asked Sadness, who just shrugged. Disgust just stared at some of the clothing styles of some of the people in the crowd. "Those fashions are so totes lame." she stated bluntly to Anger.

Jill's Emotions stared at the crowd around Bill. They stared with blank expressions. "For this, we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot?" Jill's Anger said angrily. Then she and the other Emotions put the Brazilian helicopter pilot memory on and sighed happily.

* * *

When they got back home, Riley showed her parents something on her laptop; the _'Bill's Secret'_ fanfic.

"That's exactly why Dad is famous." Riley said. "That **is** amazing." Jill said.

"Yes, Yes it is." Bill said.

SUDDENLY!

Bill felt himself tingle. His ears grew big and round, and a tail grew from above his butt. He started taking off his clothes.

"Argh!" Fear screamed. "Dad's naked!" he covered Anger's eyes, and then Anger removed Fear's hands from his eyes. "Touch me again, and you're **DEAD**." he said threateningly.

Riley & Jill watched as the stark naked Bill Andersen shrink down to the size of the average monkey, his feet gained the shape of his hands, fur in the colour of his hair grew on his body, and he could feel his vocal cords crack, so he could only blurt out monkey screeches.

Within seconds, the tf was over, and there was the monkey that had Bill's face, and fur in the colour of his human form's hair, sitting on his human form's discarded clothing.

His Headquarters, which was now designed like Tarzan's treehouse from the Disney _Tarzan_ film. And his Emotions, which had become monkeys, with fur in the color of that respective Emotion, stared up at the screen.

Jill walked over and picked up her monkey husband. "Wow." she said. "I've definitely got a famous husband." she said. "One that can even turn himself into a monkey." she looked at her monkey husband. "But I still love you, regardless of what you are, human or monkey."

and she hugged him tightly.

Suddenly, there was a poof, and When Jill opened her eyes, she gasped. Her husband was in front of her... and he was stark naked. Riley's eyes popped. And, In Riley's Headquarters, her Emotions stared with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Bill looked down at himself. His eyes widened, and he chuckled nervously. He quickly put his clothes back on. Riley and her parents laughed.

* * *

 **Later, in Riley's Headquarters...**

"I guess we've got a famous dad, now!" Joy said.

"I hope the fame doesn't come with the awful things of stardom." Sadness moped.

"I'd better make sure the most annoying paparazzi stay away from him." Anger said.

Fear was panicking and worrying about what dangers could happen to Riley's dad. "What if he gets mugged? What if he gets stage fright? What if he get's rejected?"

"FYI, I hope he wears no lame-o suits for awards and presentations, or I'll be sick." Disgust said. "Pink & green clash, you know."

All the same, Riley Andersen now had a famous father - a father who was famous for transforming into a monkey!

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

This story is to celebrate 1 year to the day the 'Bill's Secret' fanfic was published.

It was amazing to see Bill Andersen turn into a monkey, so I thought it'd be nice to make a story celebrating 1 year to the day the fanfic was published.

Happy anniversary, 'Bill's Secret'!

 **Bill Andersen:** Read  & Review! [turns into a monkey]


End file.
